


[Podfic] The sum of our parts

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Past Drug Use, Podfic, Sherlock's scars, Soundcloud, Tender things, Top John Watson, brief mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: A few hours ago, this had been nothing but a dream, a figment of Sherlock’s imaginings. Then came a chase, a close brush with death, an overzealous paramedic, and crushing silence. John had covered Sherlock, quietly chastising the young EMT before guiding them to a cab, the ride silent, the tension palpable.Now, Sherlock stands in his room, the door ajar where John had crept in, his face crumpled into innumerable lines, each one indecipherable, the emotion in his eyes unnamed. He had reached out and gripped the lapels of Sherlock’s suit jacket, and Sherlock had let him discover the ruin of his body at his own pace; is still letting him map every step of his time spent Away with careful hands and sharp inhales and trembling touches that leave him guilty, ashamed, fearful, and angry. He doesn’t want John’s pity, or guilt, or misguided attempts at empathy. No. That would hurt more than the wounds themselves, knowing that John somehow saw him as less.





	[Podfic] The sum of our parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artfulinanities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfulinanities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The sum of our parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879082) by [artfulinanities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfulinanities/pseuds/artfulinanities). 



> A little Easter egg, if you will!  
> I fell in love with this gorgeous story at first sight. Just my kind of thing. Many thanks to artfulinanities for permission to podfic.

 


End file.
